1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reception blocking in a communication system, and more particularly, to a communication terminal and reception blocking method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for blocking signals from a specific sender.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, the evolution of communication technology and the generalization of communication terminals lead to the developments of various communication services.
The communication services have evolved to a short message service for sending a short-length sentence from a voice communication oriented service.
The developments of the communication services considerably have contributed to the enhancement of user's convenience.
Yet, the rapid increases of users and advertisements via communication networks occasionally need excessive calls and message/e-mail receptions and the like.
Heretofore, in order to overcome the inconvenience, a method of blocking a signal transmitted from a specific sender has been adopted. In particular, a method of blocking a reception for a telephone number has been used.
However, it is unable to substantially solve the conventional problems using the above blocking methods.